Peek A Boo
by AthenaAD
Summary: Hari natal seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi yang merayakannya. Saling berbagi hadiah dan kebahagiaan. Dan di hari natal Ying, dia mendapatkan kejutan yang tidak terduga.


**A Fanfiction story by AthenaAD**

 **Peek A Boo**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy dkk belongs to Animonsta**

 **This story belongs to me**

 **Warn: Typo, kata tidak baku, tidak disarankan dibaca pada malam hari**

 **Happy Reading**

•••

Ying menatap kalendernya yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Tanggal 25 pada bulan Desember itu memiliki warna yang berbeda dengan tanggal-tanggal lainnya, warna merah. Hari Natal yang ditunggu-tunggunya telah tiba.

Gadis itu menggunakan dress berwarna biru laut dengan pita putih di bagian pinggang. Kacamatanya dia tanggalkan dan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna senada dengan dressnya menjepit ujung poninya, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

Berkali-kali Ying memandang jam dinding di kamarnya. Sekarang sudah jam 9 dan orang tuanya tak kunjung datang. Ying mengigit pelan kuku jarinya cemas.

 **BRUK**

Ying tersentak. Bunyi dentuman tersebut terdengar sangat keras, sepertinya berasal dari ruang tamu. Dia buru-buru menuju ke ruangan tersebut, tak lupa membawa tongkat baseball di tangannya-- hadiah dari orang tuanya ketika dirinya berusia delapan tahun.

Dia menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, genggamannya pada tongkat baseball semakin erat. Di rumah ini hanya ada dia seorang diri. Orang tuanya sedang berada di luar menyelesaikan sedikit pekerjaan mereka. Pintu dan jendela pun sudah dia kunci, dan yang memiliki kunci duplikat hanyalah kedua orang tuanya. Kemungkinan besar, itu maling.

Kakinya menapaki lantai ruang tamu setelah menuruni anak tangga terakhir. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah kantong berwarna merah yang sangat besar. Kantong yang biasa digunakan Santa Claus untuk membawa hadiah-hadiah yang akan dibagikan pada anak-anak di hari natal. Mata Ying berubah berbinar. Meski umurnya telah menginjak 15 tahun, dirinya masih mempercayai mitos-mitos yang belum tentu kebenarannya, contohnya Santa Claus.

Tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun, dia mendekati kantong tersebut. Aneh, bagian bawah kantong itu sedikit basah dan berbau amis. Tapi Ying tidak peduli. Dengan segera dia membuka pengikatnya dan mencuri beberapa hadiah sebelum kepergok Santa Claus.

Ying melempar tali yang mengikat kantong tersebut ke sembarang arah, kemudian membuka kantongnya dengan semangat. Gadis itu sudah membayangkan tumpukan hadiah yang ada di dalamnya, namun bayangan itu hancur seketika setelah melihat isinya. Senyumnya lenyap, terganti oleh ekspresi takut.

Terdapat dua mayat di dalam kantong tersebut. Yang satu wanita, satunya lagi pria. Keduanya terbujur kaku tanpa kepala. Ying refleks berteriak melihat pakaian yang dikenakan kedua mayat itu.

 **Itu orang tuanya.**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Ying berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah kamar. Melupakan tongkat baseball yang ditinggalkannya di samping kantong tersebut. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar, menutupnya, kemudian menguncinya dengan double lock.

Napasnya terputus-putus karena berlari cukup kencang. Tubuhnya bergemetar hebat. Setelahnya dia menangis tanpa suara. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat ketakutan sekarang!

 **KRIETT**

Tubuh Ying mematung. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Dia bisa melihatnya. Bayangan tinggi dan besar itu keluar dari lemarinya. Seseorang berdiri di belakangnya.

" _W-who's there?_ "

" _Your nightmare._ "

Suaranya yang berat menggema memenuhi ruangan. Ying pasrah. Dia memejamkan matanya erat ketika bayangan itu mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi.

" ** _Peek A Boo! I found you!_** "

 **CRASH**

Dan kalimat itu menjadi penutup acara. Sosok itu mengusap darah yang menyembur deras mengenai wajahnya, kemudian menjilatnya penuh nafsu. Kemudian mengambil kepala Ying yang menggelinding ke arah meja nakas dan mengangkatnya sebatas wajahnya.

Sosok itu menyeringai lebar.

" _Happy Bloody Chrismas!_ "

•

•

•

•

•

 ** _Greetings, all_ _. AD is back._**

 **Ada yang kangen sama aku? Nggak ya? Kayaknya nggak deh. Oke. Aku tabah kok.**

 **Canda.**

 **Maaf sebelumnya sempat menghilang dari dunia ff, itu karena aku lagi persiapan untuk ujian nasional _and for god sake--_ susah banget ya Allah kepala aku sampe nyut-nyutan T_T. Tapi alhamdulillah, aku divonis lulus dan sekarang sedang menunggu pengumuman SBMPTN yang lamanya tuh kayak digantungin perasaannya sama gebetan. Nggak kok nggak, aku belum pernah pacaran kok. Aku masih suci.**

 ** _Okay, I think that's all from me._ Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar kalian untuk cerita ini ya, kalau bisa di favorite juga /dasarngelunjak/**

 **Regards,**

 **AthenaAD**


End file.
